Fatherhood
by nyc2dragon
Summary: 9 years after the defeat of Father, soon to be father Ed is visted by Elicia Hughes who asks Ed about her father, as Ed tells her about him, they discuess Ed's many father figures. EdxWin but not important to the story.


I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Bones, Viz Media, and Funimation

This story is manga / Brotherhood canon, though a take few liberties of what is yet to happen in the final chapter. This is a one shot story; if I get enough positive reviews I might do a sequel that is full story. Also this is historic for me, this is my very first manga / anime fan fic. So I hope you like it.

* * *

**Fatherhood**

General Edward Elric sat in his office going over paper work, at 24 years old he was the youngest General ever, being that he was the youngest state alchemist it only came natural that all his following accomplishment he would be the youngest to achieve. He had grown a few inches but still didn't stop others from calling him short, it is impossible to count how many times his subordinates had accidently called him short, much to his dismay, he still had his trademark blonde hair. It has been 9 years since Father was defeated and the world was saved form his evil plan thanks to Ed and his friends and family, Ed's brother Alphonse got his body back, but in exchange Ed didn't get his arm and leg back, but it was a blessing in disguise, he had the best automail in the world (not to mention the best mechanic) and it is a useful weapon in battle.

In the room walked in his secretary who said "General Elric you have a visitor."

"I am real busy; didn't I tell you no visitors?" Ed said in a grumpy tone.

"Not even me big brother Ed" a girl who was suddenly in the room said. When realizing who it was Ed's tone took a 180 degree turn as he smiled at the girl.

"Of course you are one of the exceptions come on in Elicia" Ed said as he gave Elicia a quick hug.

Elicia Hughes now 12 years old had grown up a lot, she was no longer the adorable little girl that she was when her father Maes Hughes died, she has blossomed into a beautiful young lady on the eve of becoming a teenager, she now had long light brown hair that she wore down, one thing that haven't changed, she still had a very glowing smile.

"Have a seat" Ed said as Elicia sat down. "I can't believe how much you have grown Elicia."

"Thanks I can't believe it myself I am almost a teenager, almost ready to start dating."

"No you a few years away from that." Ed said.

"Oh you are just like uncle Roy, he says the same thing, you two are so much alike." Elicia said.

"Hey don't you compare me to that jerk. We are nothing alike." Ed said angrily as Elicia started to laugh, Ed asked "What is so funny?"

"Uncle Roy says the same thing when I tell him he is like you" Elicia responds.

"Anyway how is your mother?"

"She's fine she is always concerned about you guys."

"Tell her we are doing fine" Ed said "Winry is still the best automail mechanic in the world, and Al is doing well as our country's ambassador." The mention of Al's name caused Elicia to blush.

"I will tell her that" Elicia responded.

"Anyway what brings you here?" Ed asked.

"I heard the big news, I went to visit big sister Winry and she told me you wouldn't mind if I came to visit you and congratulate you in person" Elicia said.

"She did, did she?" Ed said in a sarcastic angry tone "that is so like Winry" Ed said smiling.

"I am so happy for you two; I can't believe you are going to be parents."

"Yeah who would have thunk it?" Ed said.

"I don't know what that makes me, an aunt, a cousin, a big sister? You know the age difference between me and your child will be the same age difference between me and you guys. I want to be to your child the same thing you and Winry were to me" Elicia said.

"I am sure you will be, but I can't believe I am going to be a father, I hope I can be a good one, I hope my children don't resentment for years like I did towards my father." Ed said. "He is the only father figure I have, I worry I am doomed to continue the cycle."

"I am sure you will be a great dad" Elicia said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right" Ed said.

"Well I don't know much about fathers being raised most of my life by just my mother" Elicia said in a sad regretful tone.

"Don't be sad, your mother loves you very much."

"I know, big brother Ed you knew my dad when he was alive?" Elicia asked.

"Yes I did."

"What kind of man was my father?" Elicia said.

"Your father was a great man, a little bit of a goof ball at times but a very dependable, kind, and wonderful friend. A man that wouldn't think twice of helping out a person in need" Ed said.

"Oh that is what mother and everyone else I asked says about my father, I wish I knew him better" Elicia said in a regretful tone.

"He was proud of his family he talked about you and your mother all the time"

"He did?"

"Yes especially you. He loved you so much he wanted the whole world to know, sometimes it would drive us crazy, everyday he either had a picture of you to show to everyone or telling us _look what my little Elicia did today _in a proud tone."

Elicia smiled and said "Yeah from what I remember he was a very excitable person."

"The truth is I admire him for how proud he was of his family and how excited he was to be a father" Ed said.

"Really" Elicia said.

"The truth is I wish my father was more like him, okay maybe not exactly like him, but there can be a happy medium."

"Oh I am sure your father wasn't that bad."

"You sound just like Al, he was more forgiving of him than I was, always giving him the benefit of the doubt, before she died my mother was very forgiving of him, I thought I was the only one in the family that saw that man for what he was" Ed said. "But 9 years ago I saw him again, and I understood him better, and I am not as angry as I used to be at him."

"I maybe just a dumb kid, but one thing I learned is family does not have to be only blood relatives, if that is the case mother is the only family I have, but I don't look at things that way, there is uncle Roy, aunt Riza, you and Winry, Al, Major Armstrong and the rest of my dad military friends, as long as you love someone like family than they are family." Elicia said.

"You are a pretty wise kid" must get it from her dad thought as he remembered Winry once telling him about some good advise Lt. General Hughes once gave her, "just like someone who is not a blood relative can be family, you can have other parental figures, I know I have had many."

"You did?"

"Yeah ever since I can remember Winry and her grandmother were family to me and Al, after my mom died my alchemy teacher was like a second mom to us, and in turn we were like the sons she could never have, and than your dad was another father figure in our lives, and as painful as it is to admit that scumbag Mustang was another father figure in our lives." Ed said. "When you think of me and Al had at least two mother figures and three father figures in our lives. Between the three of them, I should use these experiences to be the best father I can be."

"You see with all those role models, you will be a great father, and I am sure all of us your _family _will love your child as family" Elicia said.

"Thank you Elicia you truly are Maes Hughes daughter."

Elicia blushed at those comments and said "thank you Ed I better get going, give my best wishes to Winry."

"I will" Ed said as he and Elicia hugged.

As soon as Elicia left, Ed called in his secretary who said "what is it General Elric?"

"You can go home now thank you for all your hard work today" Ed said.

"What about you sir?"

"I am calling it a day and headed home."

"What about all the important work you said you had to do?"

Ed looked at a picture of him and Winry on their wedding day and said "You know there are some things more important."

The End

* * *

I hoped you liked my story. A couple of notes, a couple of things made the cutting room floor, like Ed realising that as well as being a big brother he was also a father figure to Al, and he was hurt and a bit jealous when Al was so quick to forgive and run back to their father. I couldn't fit that in, but just stating that thought I had. Also canonish the first anime, by having it be stories that Roy told Elicia.

If you liked my story, I might do a follow up full story about Ed and Winry's children and their adventures against the new Homunculis. Though before that I would like to do the story of how Ed and Winry child was born, should that proloque to a story about their kids or another one shot?


End file.
